


The Bunker of Eden

by PanSexual_AntiHero



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: All kinds of messed up, Broken Bones, Broken Deputy, Creepy Domestic Relationship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Heathen Woman, Hurt Me Daddy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Issues in general tbh, Kidnapping, Manic Daddy is Manic, Nuclear Ending, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Man, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexual_AntiHero/pseuds/PanSexual_AntiHero
Summary: Full blown story on my time in the bunker, 'Garden' with Joseph.BecauseI had to.Hope you enjoy!





	1. The End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the first chapter will be a repeat the beginning of the other fic and this will have repeat scenes from it.
> 
> Only difference is that I didn't mix the endings, Just the nuclear ending in this one.

"In the face of God, I am making you that offer. One last time." Joseph spoke as he walked to me, "Put down your guns." He spoke as he looked behind me, "And take your friends. You leave me my flock." He growled out slightly. "And you go in peace." He spoke, "Go in peace?" Hudson spoke up, "You're fucking insane." "Is he?" Pratt spoke up, "We never should have been here in the first place." Hudson looked to him in disbelief, and I turned to the sheriff. "You know what to do, Rook.." I turned back to Joseph as he approached, raising his arms. "Remember, God is watching." He lowered his arms again, looking to me. The safest, and most peaceful way to end this... Would it be to lock him up? Or to leave him be? His 'flock' would riot after his death..

I looked down as Joseph awaited my answer with patience. I've come too far to let him get away from me. It was time for this to end. I slowly shook my head as I looked at him. "I can't... It's over Joseph, you're going to be locked up for a  _very_ long time." He closed his eyes, he gently shook his head in disappointment as he sighed, "Every sly. Every injustice. And every choice, reveals our sin." He spoke lowly, "John was wrong. Your sin is not Wrath, nor is it Lust." He shook his head, "You would rather watch the world suffer, and burn than swallow your Pride." He growled. "I would rather rid you of this world so people around here can live in peace. I don't give a shit about my Pride. I care about these people." He shook his head as he backed away, looking up, and extending his arms to the sky. "And the Lamb broke the sixth seal and lo, there was a great Earthquake!" He shouted as everything around us rumbled while Joseph ran and knocked over barrells of the Bliss. I stumbled back as the misty, vibrant glass was placed over my vision. "The sun became black! And the moon turned to blood!" He shouted, I stumbled back and fell over into the Bliss.

Joseph had lost it. He lost his family to me, I had killed countless members of his 'flock' over the months. He was scared, desperate. He had nothing left to lose, if we took him down, that was it for him. He knew this, and as the Bliss filled world stormed around me, I fought my friends, and I saved them. We battled one another until I freed all 12 of them. We fought back together until we neutralize him, the Bliss faded away in my mind as I watched Joseph crawl before me. "Forgive them Father.. They know not what they do..." He spoke as he crawled away from me, I followed him slowly before he turned to face me, kneeling as he spoke to God. "When the Lamb opened the seventh seal.. There was silence in Heaven... and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets.." I looked up as large groups of birds fled past us over head. I was confused by this, but turned back to Joseph.

"And there were noises, thunderings, lightnings, and an Earthquake." I furrowed my brows as I looked down at him, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.. "Joseph Seed.. You're under arrest." Sheriff spoke as he knelt to lift him up, cuffing him. "And I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels.. Go your ways--" He spoke as he looked up to the sky, "And pour from the vials," He slowly looked down to meet my eyes, "The wrath of God upon the Earth." As soon as he finished his words, a large explosion sounded in the distance, and everything turned a blinding white around us.

I panted as I looked up to a giant mushroom cloud blooming in the sky. Joseph approached me, only inches away from me he whispered lowly. "It is finished child." I twitched slightly as I held my breath, seemingly frozen in time as I turned my attention back to the sky. "Oh my god... Oh my god. _Oh my GOD_!" Hudson shouted as she backed away from the sight. Joseph began to sing Amazing Grace, and I stepped back as a large and powerful wind rippled over us. The wind so powerful if knocked me to a stumble away from the others as they ducked down to protect themselves.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here." The Sheriff spoke, "The truck! Move! Move! MOVE!" He shouted as he ushered Joseph to the truck along with Hudson, Pratt, and myself. The others had disappeared, and I assumed they had been left over visions of the Bliss. They were  with their loved ones, safe or otherwise. I moved to run to the truck with the others as the sheriff shouted orders, Hudson was panicking, and Pratt was rambling, "He was right! He was right! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" I ushered Pratt and Hudson into the truck as the Sheriff made sure Joseph was in. I hopped into the front as Sheriff jumped into the passenger side. Everyone shouted for me to go once the door was slammed shut, and I moved to slam my foot on the accelerator. I rammed through the gate as my walkie clicked on. "Jesus fucking Christ, kid! You see this shit? Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, get to the goddamn bunker! Now!" Dutch's voice shouted, I didn't need to be told twice. I swerved out and onto the road,skidding slightly as I barely let my foot off the accelerator.

"We're gonna die..We're gonna die..We're gonna die..We're gonna die..!!" Hudson kept shouting and I turned around, "Hudson if you don't shut the fuck up, I will throw you out of this damn truck. _I need to **focus**!_ " I shouted before I whipped around to dodge a tree as she quieted. As I made it up to 90, and managed to whip around a car that was fleeing, another stark white flash came. I didn't let off the pedal as the sky turned crimson and filled with smoke. The wind from the blast pushed me back, but I pushed on. The cloud formed in the distance, growing large as we drove on. Trees burned, and collapsed around me, cars exploded as Hudson and Pratt screamed. As we crossed over the bridge, the mushroom cloud became too big to see the top. Pratt began to prey feverishly as another bomb went off. I cursed as an 18 wheeler blocked the road. "Turn! TURN!" Sheriff shouted and I whipped the steering wheel to the right onto a dirt path. I flew off the road and slammed onto the following dirt road beneath. I was afraid we would flip, but I was able to drive on. "We're not gonna make it!" Pratt shouted as he grabbed my shoulder, I turned as he repeated himself, this time to the sheriff. "Sit the fuck back, Pratt!" "Look out! Tree!" Hudson shouted, I whipped around and tried to swerve, but the flaming tree came crashing down on the windshield, bringing us to a halt.

My vision was phasing in and out. I weakly reached for my glasses, but couldn't grab them from the passenger floor board. I turned as I realized the sheriff was through the windshield, gasping weakly as I turned around quickly, Hudson was slumped against the window, and Pratt was limp laying over the back seat. I realized I didn't see Joseph's figure in the truck and I began to hyperventilate as I attempted to get out. I was too weak and everything faded out. I opened my eye as I shifted from where I was leaning on the door. The door had been opened, and all in a moment hope flickered in my chest and was snuffed out. I heard the familiar whistle of Joseph as he pried the door open, and unbuckled me. I weakly fought against him as he shifted me around before lifting me over his shoulder.Brief moments of seeing the world burn, the forest coming down around me, the last thing I saw was flickering fluorescent lighting, an upside down viewing of a steel staircase.

I opened my eyes to a deja vu moment. I was cuffed to the end of a bed, sitting on the floor, I began yanking at the restraints. Words echoed around the room I was in. "Take shelter immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." My eyes adjusted, and I began to sob as I looked up to see Joseph rather than Dutch this time around. His back was turned to me. I looked around, and found that Dutch's body was laid beside me. I scrambled back with a schreek as I sobbed. Joseph turned to me slowly at the sudden noise. "You know what this means?" He asked, "It means the politicians have been silenced." I was shaking, explosive sounds came from above ground as I sobbed. "It means the corporations have been erased. It means the world has been cleansed by God's righteous fire. But most of all..."He lowered to my height, and for what had to be the first time ever, I saw his eyes, not shielded by his yellow glasses.. He was beaten up a bit, a large scrape across his nose.

"It means I was right." He whispered once he was only an inch away from my face. I whimpered slightly as I closed my eyes, and looked down. "The Collapse has come.." He spoke as he leaned back in the seat in front of me, "The world as we know it.. Is over. I waited so long... I waited so long for the prophecy that God whispered into my ear to come true." He held his arms out to gesture towards me, "I prepared my family for this moment.." He lowered his hands as his eyes went dark, "And you took them from me." I whimpered as I moved back slightly as he leaned in, anger loomed over his features as I felt tears prick in my eyes. "I should kill you for what you've done." He growled out, and I whimpered. "But you're all I have left now. _You're_ my family now.. And when the world is ready to be born anew, we will step into the light." I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as he continued. "I am your Father. and you... You are my child." I shook my head slightly as I moved back, but he grabbed me by the upper arm. "And we will march together into Eden's Gate." He hummed as he looked up to the low rumbling above ground from the chaos. He slowly leaned back into his chair as I stared at him.

When I woke up, I had been move to the actual bed, my right hand cuffed to the metal frame. I looked down at my wrist, John had tattooed  _ **WRATH**  _in large, bold letters unlike the eloquently written tattoo along my cleavage. I looked around, and didn't see Joseph in the room with me. I didn't see Dutch's body either. It both made me feel better, and worse. Better because I didn't want to see his limp body, and worse... because I had no idea what Joseph had done with him.. I pushed myself to sit up in the bed, leaned against the metal frame as I looked around. I saw no point in running anymore. The world was at an end, I was trapped inside a bunker with a psychotic cult leader, and I had lost my friends. Everyone I knew outside was in all likelihood, dead. What was the use of trying to leave? This was the best chance I had, I was lucky enough to escape the nuclear bombs.. But was it worth it? Who knows what he would do to me.. I think I would rather my shadow burnt in the concrete somewhere than down here with the unknown future of what was to come..

I looked up to Joseph as he walked in. He had a plate in hand, and I looked at it. "If it's meat, I'm not eating it." I spoke and he rose an eyebrow. "And why is that, my Child?" I looked at it, "Jacob force fed me human flesh, I'm a little distrusting of mystery meats." He hummed as he sat on the edge of the bed, and held the plate out. "It is not meat." He said and I looked at the sandwich, and picked it up slowly. Just a pb&j... I looked up at him before eating it. "You know... I was angry before." You don't say... "But God has shown me that this.. This was meant to happen all along. He told me to bring you here." I furrowed my brows as I bit into the sandwich. "You.. You and I have been reborn. Free of our past sins." I looked away slightly as I ate, and he scooted closer. "My dear child, we have been given an opportunity to do God's work. The world has burned with God's flame.  _I_  was chosen by God..  _You_  were chosen by God. You are not here by chance.. It was fate for you to come to me.. You, You are my Eve." My eyes widened at this, "I am your Adam.. And _this.._ is our Garden." I pushed back on the bed, dropping the sandwich. "Like Hell I am, crazy. I am _the_ _last_ person you want to start the new world with, Joseph."

"God sees you fit, you were chosen, this makes you perfect, My Child." I moved my legs to cross as he came closer. "I don't believe in God, Joseph. Haven't since I was  _12 years old_. Not since I prayed for things to get better, and was given broken ribs not 30 minutes later. If God is real, he's a fucking asshole." I let out as tears pricked my eyes, and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "And don't fucking say 'God works in mysterious ways' or 'it was all apart of God's plan'. I swear to _your_ God, I  _will_  punch you in the throat." I growled and he sighed softly before cupping my cheek gently, I flinched at the contact as he leaned in, he gently pressed his forehead on mine. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes slowly. "If God is real.. He hates me." I muttered, and he shook his head as he pulled away. "My Child, he thinks the world of you. You are... very special, you have endured so much. Helped so many. You are a wonderful, and perfect child of God." He spoke softly, and I looked up at him. "You have been chosen. You have fought your way to your fate. No one could prevent you from walking the path that lead you to me." I looked away slightly. I must be losing my mind, because he was starting to make sense. "No.. I'm not special, or chosen.. It wasn't fate, or destiny.. Just shit coincidence.." I spoke, and he sighed. "You are my Eve.. and one day you will accept that. We are only prisoners in our Garden if we make it so."

 

I woke up, laying in my bed with my hand cuffed still. I groaned at the dull pain in my shoulder as I sat up. I rubbed my shoulder with a low, groggy grumble. It was sore from the position it was while cuffed to the headboard. I sighed as I rubbed it, looking around the room. A small part of me hoped every morning that I woke up, I wouldn't be here, I'd wake up to my own home. That I had arrested Joseph Seed, and the world never ended. That I came home after this Hell to my beautiful little girl curled up in bed with me like she always had done.. But, here I am. Once again I have woken up in Hell. I looked up to Joseph as he walked into the room carrying a tray. I hadn't put my glasses on, and him coming in had me too on edge to care about my eye sight. 

Joseph sat on the edge of the bed, and held the tray in his lap, and picked a familiar blur off of it. I took the tiny case and screwed one part open, and put my contacts in. I looked up at him as everything became clear. He nodded slightly and set the tray in my lap. He was oddly quiet this morning. Usually he starts the morning off with the whole, 'we need to make babies' business... "Joseph..?" I muttered, and he looked up. "Father." He spoke simply, in a corrective manner. "Father... Where did you get my contacts?" I asked, and he hummed. "You had them here." I nodded slightly, remembering again, this was Dutch's bunker, and I had left my spare case here. Dutch said they freaked him out, and stuck with his glasses, but he always made sure I had plenty of solution. "..Where did you take Dutch?" I asked, and he looked to me as he set the tray on the end table beside me. "I cremated him, I could not provide a proper burial down here." I inhaled shakily as I looked away slightly. "Where did you put... His uh, ashes." Joseph turned to the door slightly, "In a mason jar he had in the cabinet" I nodded slightly, "Right.." He looked back to me, "Would you like it?" 

I looked up to Joseph for a moment before nodding. He got up at left the room, I turned to the try and saw oatmeal. I slowly reached for it with my free hand and placed it in my lap, using my left hand to eat was more difficult than it should have been.. My left hand was shaky and wavered a bit as I put the spoon in my mouth. It leaked slightly, and I was gonna end up making a mess of myself. Joseph came in just in time for me to get half a bite into my mouth, and the other in my lap.. He looked at me as he entered and I set the spoon in the bowl with a frustrated sigh before setting the bowl to the side to grab the cloth napkin. Joseph sat on the bed with the pink colored dust. It wasn't grey like in the movies, it was a sort of... Dusty rose color, pink-grey powder in the jar.

"Would you like help?" He asked, and my cheeks heated up slightly. "No, I will manage." I muttered as I took the jar, and looked at it with a sigh. He watched me silently as I placed Dutch's jar behind the tray before grabbing the bowl again. I sighed as I looked to the spoon before picking it up. I still made a bit of a mess, but not as much as before. "You're dirtying yourself. Let me help." I looked up at him as he held his hand out. Was it more embarrassing to ask for help, or to refuse and make a total mess of myself like some toddler..

"Fine.." I muttered, he gently took the spoon from me and scooped up some oatmeal. I looked away as I opened my mouth slightly, Joseph slipped the spoon past my lips and I cleaned it. I chewed slightly before swallowing it. Dutch kept plenty of those boxes of microwaveable packs, and Joseph had made my favorite; Peaches and cream. I swallowed the last bite of oats and looked to him slightly. "There, all finished.. We should clean you up." I looked down at the oatmeal I had spilt. "You could just uncuff me so this doesn't happen." I said and he glared slightly, "You will try and escape, and I cannot have that." I shook my head, "If we're going to be the only ones we have to spend the rest of our days with, we should do it equally.. Where would I even go, Joseph?" I reasoned, when his didn't respond I sighed, "This is the best place to be, Father." He looked up at me. "Even Hades had to let Persephone free every now and then... " I muttered, and he looked to me before he set the bowl back on the tray and left the room. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall as I jiggled the cuffs slightly. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off once again.

I woke up and the dull pain in my shoulder wasn't there. In fact, I was lying curled up into a pillow. I let in a deep breath and sat up, I turned to the unlocked cuff hanging from my headboard. I rubbed my wrist, it was red and raw, stung as I touched it, but it already felt much better. I looked around the room before slowly stepping out of the opened door. I looked ahead into the infirmary, empty. I walked on to the weapons room, empty- and locked. No one in the other room. I kept on straight ahead and saw Joseph looking up at the notes on the wall that connected him and his siblings. I stood in the doorway as he gently traced one of the pictures. Joseph was still before he turned to me. I was stiff as he stared at me, he walked towards me and I remained in place. He brushed past me and turned down the hall. I turned to watch him enter the kitchen room. I felt I should follow, and did so slowly.

I peered in and he set a plate of food on the table, followed by another. He looked to me and gestured towards the food. I stepped in and sat in front of the plate, and he sat across from me. The room was dimly lit by the blue of the aquarium, and it gave him an ominous glow. "Thank you.." I muttered and he nodded slightly. "You were right. It is not fair to keep you locked away. Adam and Eve roamed freely in their Garden.." I nodded slightly as I looked to the plate, he looked to his own, "It is not mystery meat." I looked up to him, he looked over, "It is turkey.." I almost wanted to chuckle at this as I slowly began to eat the sandwich.

Dutch had just about anything we could ever need. Plenty of non-perishable food, gallons of water, a propane generator, with what seemed like a million tanks of propane. Anything bathroom bought in bulk a couple times, he had clothes for himself, so Joseph could wear them, and I could wear the shirts, and something like sweatpants tied tight. This was what I was currently wearing. The large purple button up from when he first found me, and grey sweats tied tight around my waist. I had left some of my own clothes here, but I didn't enjoy walking around in jeans much. So, I remained in sweats, or a pair of shorts with my own tops or large shirts on. I looked over at Joseph who was praying. His back was to me as he sat at the dining table. I fidgeted slightly and stood from the couch. I slowly stepped out of the room as I watched him. I slipped out and turned around to the hall. I looked to my left and began to move to the hall. I had Dutch's bunker key in hand and was making my way as slowly, and as quietly as I could manage. I bit my lip slightly as I came into the narrow hall outside the staircase. I let out a shaky breath as I took the first step onto the cold metal as it tingled where it touched the skin of my bare feet. 

"Where do you think you're going." Joseph's voice growled and I froze in place. I was paralyzed in place as I heard him near me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back as I let out a cry. "Ow! Joseph, you're hurting me!" I squealed slightly as his nails dug into my small arm. "You were trying to escape!" He shouted as he grabbed my other wrist, he gripped it tight until I dropped the key with a cry. He leaned down and snatched it up. He examined it with a glare before yanking me down the hall. I cried as I pushed on him, and tried to weigh myself down to keep myself in place. Joseph was stronger than me, however, and dragged me along with ease. He threw me onto the couch with a glare. "I will not be so ease on you in the future." He growled as he smacked his wacky bible into my chest. "For now, you  _read._ Remain silent, and still. No more escapes." I slowly nodded as I opened his book, and scanned my eyes over it.


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Talks about past sexual abuse as a child

I scanned the pages of the ' _Word_ _of Joseph_ ', it was no surprise to me that the Seed family was of a broken home. John had told me about his parents beating him, and I assumed this extended onto the other brothers. Joseph's book went into detail about his life, and how his God helped him see the way out of it all. I understood that some people needed God, God was something you could believe in, to rely on. I wasn't one of those people, the thought of a God make me feel even worse when bad things happened to me. That someone would tell me it was all apart of God's plan, well what a mighty fucked up one it is to _plan_  those things for a _child_. I looked up as Joseph walked into my room. He had the usual tray in his hands, and he set it in my lap. I was out of my cuffs, but he tends to keep me locked in the room for the most part unless he's feeling generous. 

"I see you have nearly finished." I looked down to the unread pages, and traced over them with a nod. "Since you have done as you are told, I felt a reward should be given." He explained as I looked down to the pancakes while he slowly removed the bible from my grasp. They were chocolate chip with strawberry syrup. I looked up at him, "Thank you.. They're my favorite." I spoke softly, and he nodded. "Your friend Dutch kept notes for what to keep in the bunker for when you were living here, it said this was your favorite to make in the mornings." I smiled slightly as I looked down, and peeked at the mason jar. Dutch had been like the good man of a father I'd never got to have.. I bit my lip slightly and began to cut into the pancakes with my fork, eating them slowly, enjoying the hot and melty chips mixing with the strawberry goo. I looked up to Joseph was looking down at his book with an expression not common on him. Sadness. I had only seen him upset over the deaths of his siblings... That I had caused. I stared at him as I finished the food. He looked up slightly and turned to me as he realized I had been silent. 

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" He asked as he traded my tray for his book, I stared at him as he set the tray on the end table. "Enjoy wouldn't be the word I would use.." I muttered, looking down at it, "But, I admit, you are an amazing writer.. I..." I looked up at him, "I'm sorry.." I muttered, "I understand everything in this book on a very personal level.." I spoke, and he looked at me as he scooted forward, he threaded his hand into my hair, and leaned his forehead on mine. I took in a deep breath, and held it as I remained still. This was how Joseph comforted, or reassured people. I wasn't used to physical contact, it was rare for someone to touch me in a casual, or gentle manner. I let out my deep breath shakily as he placed his other hand on my cheek. "It is alright, My Child. I am here." I closed my eyes, letting the tears slip silently. There was a long moment where we remained like that before I was calmed down, and a bit ashamed I had shown weakness. I looked down at the book as Joseph left, and shook my head at myself.

 

Joseph and I were sitting at the dining table, he had made us Chicken Barley soup along with rice. It was really good, but I couldn't shake this odd feeling being in the Bunker with him had given me. The way he was acting towards me, the way he was treating me. He was so patient, and he tended to be kind unless I tried to run from him. "Father?" I spoke up, and he looked up from his meal to me, "Yes, My Child?" I looked down at my food as I ate. "I've finished your book." I told him, and he nodded. "There are so many stories told, but..." I looked up, "I know there are so many untold." He nodded, "Yes, it would have taken up too much to have written everything that lead me on the path of God." I nodded, "Right.. I was wondering.. Dutch has plenty of books for me to read, but I've read just about every one of them. I was just wondering if.. You would tell me about your life.." I muttered lamely. 

It was too quiet in this bunker, and conversation would make me feel better. Not enough going on, it made me antsy. I mean, and on top of that was the fact that my enemy had kidnapped me and wanted to impregnate me... "Why would you rather hear me?" I looked away slightly, "You have stories I've never heard, but could relate to, from what I've read at least.. Besides that.. We're going to be here together for... Well, ever. Should get to know each other and keep each other company so we don't go insane.." He nodded slightly, "I see.." He set his spoon down and hummed. "What would you like to know?" I looked away a moment before looking back, "Everything.." I spoke softly, and he looked a bit amused by this response. "It's lonely down here if we don't communicate. We're the only ones left, and we don't talk.. It makes it feel.. Stale here." He nods before leaning on the table as he pushed his bowl to the side. 

"Well, as you've read; I grew up in a broken home in Georgia. My father was an alcoholic, and highly religious man. Dad pulled us out of school to "home-school" us.. Ah, we didn't learn a thing but that the more alcohol he consumed, the more bible verse he would spit out. I could recite to you the entire bible, its verses have been beaten into me." I looked down sadly as he spoke, "My mother did nothing to stop it, she would always say that she could not handle it all. She dealt with her own share of our father.. My brother John was only a child when he was seen with the bruises of our father's beatings at school. He was pulled out and we were all taken from our father. Placed into social services for a 'better home.' 

It was anything but..  We were put into an orphanage in the beginning. We were taken in by a foster family of monsters. They were no better than our father, only this time there were two "parents" who delivered the beatings.. We were forced to work in the fields, take care of ourselves, including our brother who was only a toddler at the time. We lived in the barn, no food unless we managed to find it ourselves. We drank the animal's water.. Slept in the dirty, old molding hay. One night, Jacob said he was getting us out of there.. He set the farm on fire, and as a result, killed our adoptive parents. We were seen as 'dangerous' in the eyes of psychiatrists because we wanted to stop the abuse.. We were separated, and that was the worst of all.. Jacob sent to a juvenile detention center, John was adopted by the 'Duncan' family, and I....I was left alone at the orphanage,  I jumped in and out of several foster families throughout my life. Some were decent but couldn't handle my problems... Others each got worse than the last... Creative punishments and disgusting people. It took many years of darkness before God recognized my strength. I was lead out of the abyss and to my siblings to begin the Project at Eden's Gate." Joseph looked up from where his eyes held the wooden table. He looked into my multi-colored, chameleon eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

"The worst thing to ever happen to me..?" He trailed off as he thought, "The first foster home I was in on my own.. They played nice in front of the agents, and I had trusted them for the first few weeks, they seemed to be just fine... But they slowly showed their sins. The father; Wrath, he beat his wife and myself. He would drink himself into the monster hidden beneath his skin.. The mother; Lust, she would always come to her husband.. Our neighbors, random men in the car while I remained in the trunk.. All to fill her needs... And when that wasn't enough, she would stumble into my room and do as she so pleased..." I looked away at this as my heart ached. 

"You..?" I looked to him, "What?" He hummed as he leaned back, "I have told you mine, you tell me yours." I looked down slightly. "That's a long story, Joseph.. I don't have a whole book for you to read.." He shook his head, "I am patient, My Child.." I looked away slightly with a sigh but nodded, "When I was born, my mother hadn't wanted me. She couldn't stand the responsibility that came with being a parent. When I was less than a year old, she left in the night without warning. The only thing she left behind her was a half filled bottle of perfume and a note saying "I can't do it". Well, Dad always blamed me for it, for her leaving, saying if I was a better baby she could have handled me. Ridiculous.. All children are difficult, I was just a baby, all I knew was if I cried I was taken care of.." I sighed, "Dad kept that bottle of perfume for years until was maybe.. 5 years old? He started having me put it on everyday before school.. I would get a little dizzy because it was an intense smell, and it would get me in trouble when he put on too much, said people were allergic, and I didn't need to be wearing it. Dad refused to stop putting it on me, however.. It was an odd obsession. He would buy a new bottle every year for my birthday.. One day, when I was 10, I asked for dolls and he threw a fit.. Called me an ungrateful brat, that I should _be_ so lucky to get _anything_..

I never asked for anything after that, I took my perfume with a smile. I wore it everyday. When I was 11 he started dressing me in outfits that looked just like her's.. He cut my hair to match her own, straightened it to perfection, and dyed it a strawberry blonde. I was like a doll to him, he always told me I looked just like her. He called me beautiful, and treated me like I was perfect. When I was 12, I tried dressing how I wanted, but it was non-negotiable. I was to dress in what 'Daddy' gave me.." I sighed as I fiddled with my sleeve. "He started micromanaging how I dressed by.. Dressing me himself. He picked everything out, my jeans, my top, my.. underwear. He said he had to make sure I was.. Staying true to who I was.. But he was just keeping me like my mom, he uh... He would make me shave too, I barely had anything to shave, so it was always weird to do so.. He told me it kept me nice and clean, and that I 'didn't want to be dirty'." I closed my eyes, "I think it was just because it didn't match what he dyed my hair. Either way, it made me uncomfortable when he would talk about my body like he did. It always made me feel like crawling out of my own skin, but going along with it kept him happy, and if he wasn't, he would hurt me. So, I kept playing Mommy, and everything would be okay.

Just before my 13th birthday, I had gotten my first period, and I had to ask Dad for help. It was awkward, but not in the typical 'I have a single dad, and he has to buy me pads' sort of way. More of a.. 'my dad is oddly excited about this' kind of way. He bought me what I needed, and said he used to buy them for my mother all the time, so it was no big deal. He said he even missed it, it was an oddly intimate thing to him he said... Well, after it was over, he started to treat me differently. He still dressed me like mom, and dyed my hair. Just, his attitude changed.. He always wanted me to hold his hand, to cuddle up on the couch with him while we watched movies, even to sleep in his bed with him at times.. One night, he was dying my hair, and told me he was going to help me rinse it out like he always did. Only, he said that he had gotten dye on me, so I needed to wash my body too. He was washing me when I felt him washing.. Certain places longer than he needed, his fingers would 'slip' from the scrubby and he would touch me." I sighed as I looked up slightly, but not into his eyes. "Then he started coming into my room, telling my that I.. 'Needed to be taught how to be a woman.' That part of growing up was him showing me what my body did, and he... He did." I looked up at Joseph as he stared at me. 

"I want to say that was the worst of it.. But it wasn't, Dad got into a car accident while drunk driving, and I was put into the system too. I hopped around from home to home as well, the only up side was that I got to look like me, not mom. I dyed my hair black at first, and let it grow out over time until it faded to my natural blonde. I grew it out and got myself bangs for a while, total opposite of my mother. I was a Goth teenager, and I probably still am, just not as uh, hardcore." I gave a slight smile, and continued, "Downside was that I didn't go into good homes.. I ended up with a family who made me do house work constantly without any rest, they had... A million foster kids they made the older ones take care of, including myself. Played themselves off as "good Christians doing God's work." No, they took in kids for the money. They kept it all to themselves, food was locked up with a fucking padlock, and I spent most nights without food.

One of the foster boys, an older one, he was 17, I was only 14 at the time. He was nice to me, he was the only one who wanted to talk to the 'little Goth freak'. All the kids avoided me, and the "parents" hated me the most because they assumed I was Satanic.. Anyways, his name was Jeremiah, and he was a really nice person... That is, until he made me a deal.. See, he had a 'job', and he made his own money.. A lot of it, I always asked him why he didn't just leave with all the money he had. He said this was the only roof he could get over his head. He didn't tell the foster parents about his job. He kept it a secret, our little secret he'd say... Well, the deal he made was this: He would buy me food, feed me as much as I could ever want or need, if I played a game with him.. I was starving, malnourished at this point. So, I of course agreed, I trusted Jeremy. Whatever the game was, it seemed so worth it to me. He snuck me out of the house, and to the store where he let me pick out whatever I wanted. I got plenty of food that night, more than I had since I was living with dad all together... But then Jeremy wanted to play his game. I agreed, and he said we were gonna play the 'quiet game with a twist' I was confused, but I wasn't allowed to ask..." I looked down,

"And he told me that it was a game of surprise, he would do something that would scare or shock me, but I couldn't scream. It started out innocent enough, he'd jump out at me when I came out of a room, he'd throw fake bugs at me when I wasn't paying attention.. Typical jump scares. Till one night he snuck up on me while I was laying down, our beds were just pallets on the ground made of old blankets, always reminded me of kindergarten... Well, he came into my area, and slipped beside me. He had already scared the living hell out of me.. But I wanted to win, so I didn't talk or react. But then he started taking off my pants, and I... I couldn't move, he started touching me like Dad, and I had been taught... Not to do anything when it happened. I squeezed my eyes shut, and hoped he would just leave. I got the idea to react, if I screamed- when he scared me before, he'd laugh and I would lose, all the prize ever was, was extra candy..That wasn't worth it... When I moved away from him, I went to scream.. But, he covered my mouth, and did it anyways. He told me... That I'd won the game..." I trailed off, "No one ever believed me when I told them what happened, and what continued to happen. Every time I tried to get help, everyone believed the adults.. That I was a liar, schizophrenic, delusional, just looking for attention.... So, it kept happening, multiple homes, and even multiple people in them.. It never stopped.

That is,until I turned 16. Someone believed me.. A woman adopted me with her husband, she had molested as a kid, and she believed me. She helped me through it, she actually loved me, and so did her husband. Like an actual father should. I'd been saved, I was with a good family. A  _really_ good family. They put me in therapy, and I hated it, but I loved them for even bothering to spend that kind of money on me. I refused meds though, I didn't wanna be a zombie.. I learned to deal with my problems, and I told them everything.. They put me through college, and I became a deputy. I wanted to protect people, and lock up the bad ones.." I muttered as I looked to him, "And that's what lead me here..." I trailed off as he stood up, and knelt beside me. "Everything you have been put through, all proved to God that you were a special child. You did not ever stop fighting, you have come out of your life as a Phoenix... You can handle _anything_ this world throws at you." He spoke as he leaned his forehead against mine. "By the _Grace of God_ , you have been chosen.. But, You have denied what God wishes us to do.. He may trail you once more... He will show you that this is how it is.. And one day, you will do this for him.. One day you _will_ fulfill your purpose, and he will be so proud of his _little bird_. His precious Phoenix."

(Repeat from original post, with only minor changes)

 

Joseph was currently making us pasta while I ate a small applesauce cup, curled up in the dining chair. It was... Weird. I was glad I was alive, but if I could pick anyone in the world to be trapped in here with, it wouldn't have been Joseph Seed.. The way he was treating me since this whole Adam and Eve thing, was oddly.... _domestic_. He liked to brush and braid my hair for me, made sure I ate enough, made sure I had plenty of clean clothes. It was oddly nice too. I enjoyed being taken care of, but I couldn't shake the creepy vibe it gave me. He was doing this because he thought my purpose was to... _Make babies with him._

"Joseph?" I asked, and he continued to make the pasta, pouring it into the bowls. He.. Had a weird thing about me referring to him.. as uh, "Father?" He turned to me, approaching with the bowl, "Yes, My Child?" I looked down at the bowl as I twirled the angel hair around the fork. "When do you think we can leave..?" I asked, looking up at him briefly as I ate. It had been a good few months down here, at least that's what it felt like, I couldn't be sure. Joseph was silent, he had a manic temper.. I never knew how he'd react when we had a conversation, especially one like this. "Why." He asked, he was angry. "Well.. It's just, if we could leave.. We could help others..?" He glared down at me slightly, "You're trying to run from your purpose again, Child." I shook my head, "No, no that's not-" Before I could finish, Joseph swept the bowl off the table, it went crashing to the ground, exploding as he slammed his palms on the table, and I flinched. 

"Why do you insist on defying me. _On defying **God**_." I looked away as he leaned in. "It has been weeks. You must accept your fate. We need to begin." I shook my head, "No. No!" I shouted as I stood, grabbing his shoulder I kneed him inbetween the legs before running out of the room, slipping down the hall towards the bunker door. I heard Joseph shout after me followed by his fast approaching footsteps. I stumbled as I climbed up the steps without looking as I ran. I almost reached the top when Joseph grabbed my braid, wrapping it around his hand he yanked me back and threw me down the steps. I screamed out in pain as I rolled at the bottom of the steps. Whining in pain I tried to crawl away weakly. Joseph let out a deep sigh as he walked to me slowly, I cried as I tried to get away. Joseph stepped on the center of my back harshly, I whimpered as I let in a shaky gasp.

" _Why_. Why do you always try to run. You never make it, and I am getting sick of chasing you." He growled, and I sobbed as he flipped me over. "You are my Eve.  _Mine_. And you will do  _as you are told_."I kicked my legs out as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "If you won't, I will, Eve." I whimpered as I struggled against him. "Let go of me, you _delusional freak_!" I screeched as he walked down the hall, and I watched as the bunker door got further away. "Don't you remember last week?" He spoke, suddenly calm, which was even more terrifying than when he screamed at me.  
"I thought you would behave after that little session." I laughed, "Oh please, _all_ of you Seeds have broken my ribs." I let out lowly before he threw me down in anger. I squealed slightly as I hit the ground, and scrambled against the cabinets of the kitchen. "Maybe I'll just have to _clip your wings_." He let out lowly and I looked up at him fearfully. "You've been a bad Child. You need to learn." I stood up weakly and tried to get away, but Joseph caught me with ease as I screamed.

I yanked against the cuffs as I tried to roll on the table to see if I could get loose. Joseph had me laid on the kitchen table with my legs tied down, and my hands cuffed above me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get any wiggle room. I stopped when i heard Joseph whistling that damned song again. I used to actually like that song, he was just giving it such a dark and twisted meaning. Classical conditioning..? I associated it with Joseph now, and every time I heard it, it made me very afraid. I looked over to Joseph as he walked in. "Joseph..." I muttered as I looked to the hammer he held in hand, my eyes stung with tears. "Joseph, please... I'm sorry.. I won't do it again, I swear!" I pleaded, and he sighed, "That's what you said last week, my Child.." I whined as he came closer, thrashing in the cuffs weakly as I sobbed. "You can only learn... If I punish you. If I let you free now, you won't believe me next time." I bit my lip as he set the hammer in the palm of his hand. Bouncing his hand slightly to weigh it in his hand before nodding in approval as I cried.

"Now.. I'm going to break your limbs." I looked up at him, my lip quivering as I tried to remain silent. "Your arms, and your legs.. Ankles at the least, if you take your punishment without a fight." I looked up at him, "H-How?" He shrugged, "You may respond, but don't try to get out of this. You will not speak. You may convulse, and you may scream. But you can not beg." I nodded slightly. I think I can do that... 

Joseph gently placed his hand on my forehead, stroking it with his thumb gently. I bit my lip in anticipation of the pain. Joseph moved his hand to hold the hammer tightly as he lifted it up. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the blow. When it came it was more painful than I could have imagined. Joseph landed the blow just above my wrist, between it and the palm of my hand. I screamed out in pain as another blow came quickly on the side of my wrist. Joseph slammed the hammer down on my wrists and forearms multiple times. I went limp, stiffening my arms only made it worse.. Joseph stopped and let me breathe, and cry as he looked up at my arms, and uncuffed them, he moved them to rest on my stomach as I sobbed. "I will do your legs now." I whimpered, I wanted to beg and plead, I had learned my lesson, never again, I would never run away again. But he already told me not to beg. Just my ankles... Just the ankles... Just

I let out a loud, blood curdling scream as my ankle snapped clear with a sickening crack. I curled forward slightly as I sobbed loudly. Joseph panted slightly as he looked down at me. "Stay still, my Child." I nodded despite myself, laying back as I began to hyperventilate. For the right ankle, it took three slams of the hammer before it let out the sickening crack that satisfied Joseph's clipping of my wings. He untied my ankles as gently as he could before he picked me up. "You took the punishment well." I sobbed into his chest as he lead me down the hall. "I will patch you up, I do believe your friend has a good amount of medical supplies." I nodded slightly as he laid me on a bed, not in my room, but across the hall in the little medical area. I sobbed quietly, my vision fading. I could tell I was going to black out from the pain, and accepted that. I accepted the darkness as it came over me, and devoured my world.

I woke up and I felt a dull throbbing in my arms, and legs. I looked to the splits over my wrists, and the bandage around my ankles. I groaned in pain as I looked down at them, and looked up to the blurry room, I looked to the end table and reached for my glasses. When I put them on, I gasped as I saw Joseph sitting in the corner across the room. He was leant over, hands entwined with one another, resting on his knees as he seemed to be praying. When he heard my gasp, he perked up and stood to walk over to me. He scanned me quickly with studying eyes. "Joseph..?" I muttered horsley and he let out a deep breath before dropping to his knees. He held my hand in his gently, leaning his head on it as he kissed the top of my hand, muttering words of prayer against my skin.

I looked away awkwardly as he did this until he moved his slightly puffed up eyes to meet mine. "I thought you had left me. I thought I killed you.." He muttered as he scanned me, "I thought I had lost the last of my family.." I slowly shook my head as I looked to him, "I'm here.. Father. I'm still alive.." I spoke softly, and he looked up to me, nodding slightly before pressing his forehead into mine. I allowed him to do so, and when he pulled away he stared at me for a long moment before nodding. "I cannot lose you.." I nodded slightly. "I cannot lose my family." He looked down slightly, I looked away, if I could move, I would cross my legs tightly at the mention of this again. "Father.. I can't.." I muttered, and he looked to me, shaking his head slightly. "But you can. God wants us to have this child." He touched my stomach and I flinched slightly. "He wants me to be the father, and he wants you to be the mother. We were chosen to create this child." I looked away, "Why else would we have ended up here together?" I looked to him, "The world ended, and you took me." I said, and he sighed. "I told you. _You are special_. You must do this.  _We_  must do this." He cupped my cheek, "You are _important_." He spoke and I looked up at him slowly. " _You matter_." He spoke and I felt my heart rate do a flip at his words. Tears stung in my eyes. "Let me show you your importance, let me show you that you  _do_  matter. You are important, special, chosen by God himself. Brought on to me, so that I could help you serve your purpose, and you help me serve my own."

I felt my tears fall, and Joseph gently brushed them away. "Stop running from your importance because you do not believe it.." I looked up at him as he neared me, I wanted to pull away. I couldn't though, I was scared... He was bound to get his way, one day.. We were stuck down here, forever, together. If I believed that this was a punishment, and kept running, it would be Hell. But if I let him do this.. If I let him have this.. He would see me as a true part of him. I may not be made of his rib, but he believed I was made for him.. He treated me perfectly when I behaved... "Let us do God's work. You want a purpose. I can see it.. You have always _needed_ a purpose. Those people, who you helped, and befriended. All so you could feel as though you were of use." I blinked back tears at this as my heart swelled painfully at the words. "You couldn't have stopped those bombs... You couldn't have saved your friends. The world has burned, and you survived it. Your footprints  _etched_  in the fire of the heavens.." My lip trembled as he spoke, his forehead on mine. "All of it, everything you have done, no matter the choices, they have lead you to me." I closed my eyes as silent tears slipped down my cheeks. Joseph shifted and slowly pressed a kiss into my lips, I shuddered slightly at the contact, but accepted the kiss.

He pulled away as I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him. He gently smiled at me, "My Eve.." He muttered before he moved further onto the bed. He lowered me down onto the bed gently. He carefully placed my wrists on the pillow beside my head. He slowly parted my legs, I was wearing nothing but my large button up shirt, and under garments. Joseph slowly traced up my thighs as he moved between them carefully, mindful of my broken ankles. I looked up at him, my breath shaky with nerves as he slowly unclasped his Cult symboled belt, and pushed his jeans down. Already shirtless, as usual.. I briefly looked down, but snapped my gaze back up, closing my eyes. "This is not a sin, my Child.. You are allowed to enjoy it, this is love. This is for our family. God will forgive anything we do in our Garden." I looked up at him slowly as he gently lifted my upper thigh, I kept my ankle at a comfortable enough angle as he did so, and just kept eye contact with him. "Yes, Father.." He stroked my bangs behind my ear slowly before pushing into me.

I gasped, and my eyebrows twitched as I was stretched open. He looked down at me as he slowly shifted his hips to thrust in and out of me. I moaned slightly, gasping as he began to speed up. Joseph pressed his lips into mine and began to roughly snap his hips forward as I whimpered softly. I arched my back slightly, and my eyes found the word LUST carved into his lower abdomen. He growled out slightly, clawing into my thigh as he rammed into me. My legs twitched in pain as my ankles bounced slightly with every thrust. Joseph moved the hand gently placed in my hand down to grip into my chin as he pressed a kiss into my lips forcefully. I moaned against his lips and whined as pain crawled up to my thighs. Joseph pulled away from the kiss panting before shifting away. 

Joseph slowly removed himself from me and took my calf gently, he very cautiously moved my legs, twisting my body over. I carefully maneuvered my upper half onto my stomach. "This should lessen your discomfort." He spoke softly, I nodded as he pulled my hips up slightly, straddling my thighs. The position reminded me of Jacob in a flashing picture. I had a cold, murky feeling over me as the memory of twigs digging into my skin came to mind. The mental image disappeared at Joseph's gentle touch on my skin. I let out a shaky breath as he slowly slipped himself inside of me. I could feel the way he touched every ripple inside of me. I let out a gasp as he pressed deep inside of me. Joseph let out a groan turned growl as I tightened around him. He suddenly snapped his hips harshly and I gasped as my crossed ankles twitched in place as I resisted curling my toes. Joseph had a tight grasp on my ass, holding me open with his thumb as he slipped in and out of me in a feverish manner.

I gasped, moaning loudly as Joseph came to a ramming pace, he was clawing his nails into my hips. Digging into my skin aggressively. "Father.. You're hurting me.." I whimpered and he let out a low rumbling growl in the pit of his chest. I could feel my cheeks growing red hot as my face was pressed into the pillow. I saw Joseph move to grip into my hair. He gripped my long locks in a tightly fisted hand, moving my head to smother me into the pillow. I struggled against his hold slightly, but it hurt my wrists as they lay on the pillow. I remained still as the air became thin, and my ears pulsed as silence tunnelled them before Joseph yanked my head up to use my locks as a handle to force himself further into me as I screamed. His hand dug into my other hip, clawing at my flesh as he continued to destroy my insides. Joseph was not as much a sadist as his brothers. However, he did seem to enjoy the feeling when I would react to how he was hurting me.

I moaned loudly, in a near scream as Father sent me over the edge while he was inside of me. The white hot pressure that rested over me snapped like a twig, fragile and easily. The burst of electricity washed over me as my vision flooded stark white. He followed not soon after, pushing deep inside of me to fill me completely. I whimpered softly, overwhelmed at the sensation of him inside of me. Joseph slowly pulled out of me before slowly turning me over. He looked down at me as if I had given him the most precious gift in the world.. and I suppose to him, it was.


End file.
